Baldi's Basics - Field Trip
Baldi's Basics - Field Trip, also known as Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning™: Field Trip Demo or BBFI, is a survival horror video game developed by Micah McGonigal and also serves as the direct sequel to Baldi's Basics. It was released in July 24, 2018. The game's supposed perspective is to give proof, concept and characteristics to one of the expanded Baldi's Basics feature, field trips https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CS3deEpP4SM. The game appears to take place in an alternate universe, with different mechanics. Plot Being in an alternative universe, the Protagonist is going to camp with Baldi, It's a Bully and Arts and Crafters. Unlike the demo, where the protagonist had to answer subject questions, it must keep a campfire lit, which is located in the campsite. If the campfire turns off, Baldi will, once again, kill the player. Controls *'WASD:' Move *'Left Click:' Pick-Up & Use Sticks *'Shift:' Run *'Spacebar:' Look Behind *'Escape:' Pause Gameplay The game starts with the protagonist at Here School, but smaller in size. There are three ways, if the protagonist goes to the left, there will be fourth walls that can be passed through, and only to find the Principal of the Thing. If the protagonist goes to the right, there will be only one fourth wall that can't be passed through. If going to forward and in the middle of the two hallways, we see Baldi in a camping appeal. When players touch Baldi's Bus, the protagonist will be teleported to a campsite. The player must keep a campfire lit for 3 minutes via sticks, which are found in the forest.. Failing to do it while result in a fatal Game Over via jumpscare and sent to a screen about the kickstarter. During the game, Arts and Crafters and It's a Bully can be found. It's a Bully will hide in trees and keep stalking the protagonist until being caught, as he comes out and steals the protagonist's sticks, which can be a problem when the campfire is about to turn off. Arts and Crafters works like some sort of barrier, coming out and will start to attack when entering in the "No Entering" Zone, endlessly attempting to attack the protagonist and will steal the sticks when he captures the protagonist. A exclusive character, named Cloudy Copter, can appear when the campfire is still lit but at the highest level. He will try to blow at the campfire, which causes it to turn off slowly. The protagonist can scare him by getting near enough to the campfire. Another exclusive character, named PlaceFace, appears behind the school before going to the forest. Characters Unlike the Baldi's Basics Demo, all the characters appear, with the exception of Playtime, Gotta Sweep, 1st Prize, the Friend and Filename2 while the Principal of the Thing only appears as a minor character. There is also 2 new characters named Cloudy Copter and PlaceFace, who is a unused character for the demo. The current characters are listed as following: Development Micah wanted to develop a game to give concept from one of the features from the expanded Baldi's Basics. He decided to do about the field trips, which are side missions given to players. The game's first version only had Baldi and Principal of the Thing but it turns to be in development, as a new version was released featuring It's a Bully, Arts and Crafters, Cloudy Copter and PlaceFace. Reception Baldi's Basics - Field Trip, like the demo, generally received positive reviews from the players. Players are also surprised and excited to see this sequel of the game Baldi's Basics, often calling the game as Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning™ 2. Gallery File:EndCard1.png|The first of the advertisements after beating the demo, announcing that the kickstarter will end soon. (Already ended) File:EndCard2.png|The second of the advertisements after beating the demo, showing the new features from the expanded game. File:EndCard3.png|The third of the advertisements after beating the demo, showing some of the rewards by collaborating to the kickstarter. File:EndCard4.png|The last of the advertisements after beating the demo, thanking to the people who collaborated at the kickstarter. File:Light.png|Baldi near the campfire. File:Dark.png|Ditto, but the campfire is turned off and Baldi being in his aggressive state. Trivia *It's a Bully and Principal of the Thing have a different voice tone. *PlaceFace is supposed to be an unused character for the demo, but is now added as an easter egg. *If the time runs out but the campfire turns off, the score will be -1. References Category:Games